Forbidden
by xRiikox
Summary: KanamexIchijou. R&R.


-Forbidden.-

[A/N: I'm sorry if I haven't been updating my other stories (nothing new about that)…my brain's blocked, with exams coming up. And been busy lately…well, this is my first yaoi fanfic. I'm leaving it as a oneshot for now, so you readers can review and comment on how you think it should be. Whether it should remain as a oneshot, or continue…then it is liable to turn into an M-rating. _]

Kaname knew, somewhere in the back of his head, that this wasn't supposed to happen. That this was wrong. From that first day, he knew there was something about him. Something that eluded his pathetic attempts at describing it. The very first time Kaname had seen him; such soft golden hair, that waved slightly; it framed his face like a halo of golden light, when the sunshine hit it. Those sky blue eyes that sparked with excitement. His personality, always enthusiastic, a perfect opposite to Kaname's dark one. Kaname knew that he wanted him, from the very moment of their meeting.

"Takuma Ichijo."

They'd grown up together; or at least Ichijo grew. Kaname felt as old as he always had been, being the founder of the Kuran family put into the body of his childhood. But it didn't help that Ichijo's body grew…slimmer, more toned, but his skin still pale as ever. He grew, with a clumsy beauty almost befitting a teenage girl. And everyday Kaname had to see him, knowing that he could never lay hands on him. They became almost inseparable.

Days passed, and in addition to Kaname and Ichijo, new members started to join them at Cross Academy. The aristocrats of vampire society. Ruka Soen. Senri Shiki. Rima Touya.

When Ichijo started to show a preference towards Shiki, Kaname's heart burned…with all the possessiveness of his vampiric nature. When he had to struggle to conceal his shaking rage when Ichijo talked to someone else; the abject loneliness when they were separated—Kaname knew then. Knew that he already looked upon Ichijo as his –he cringed at the thought- lover. Even so, it shocked him, terrified him to lose control over his impulses. He'd read the ancient stories, he knew that this was possible. Kaname had always looked upon Yuki as his future, his everything…

He started to stay away from Ichijo. Successful at first, this action threw him into a state of depression after a few days. Nightmares came along with it; dreams that were shrouded in mist, in which he lost sight of Ichijou. He always woke in a sweat, promising himself never again. He knew that Ichijou was worried for him, but he continued ignoring him, avoiding him…but it was this summer evening…that he was woken by a pair of cool hands touching his forehead.

"Kaname…"

That voice…it must be a deception.

"Are you all right?" those hands pressed down, making him tremble.

An illusion.

Ichijou's scent…he would recognize it anywhere. Now he breathed it in, the heady scent that he'd unknowingly missed. Kaname felt like an addict…

He cracked open his eyes, and stared into those shocked blue ones that mirrored his own. He stayed silent, just drinking the sight in.

"Kaname…I haven't seen you for the past few days, so…"

Kaname cut the flow of words off by covering those pretty lips with his own, reaching up to twine his long fingers through Ichijou's hair; only so he could pull the other vampire down to him. Ichijou fell, not so gracefully, onto Kaname, who quickened the pace of his lips, licking the other's lips a little, tasting him. Ichijou had always smelt like peaches, now even more so.

Ichijou gasped, and Kaname took full advantage of this to turn it into a full-blown open mouthed kiss. Ichijou blushed, the rush of blood staining his cheeks in a blaze of red. "Kaname!"

"What's wrong…Ichijou…?"

Kaname literally drawled the words out, enjoying the look of embarrassment that lit the blonde-haired vampires face; the way he tried to right himself from the indecent position they were in; not very successfully, due to Kaname holding his hair…Ichijou met his stare directly, a gorgeous shad of pink dusting his cheeks, and somehow scrambled off him.

"Why're you—you shouldn't be doing this!" All in a voice of absolute mortification.

"Oh?" Kaname replied in a teasing tone, that abruptly turned serious. "Are you ashamed of this…?" His eyes glinted dark crimson, with the revelation he was about to make. "But I love you."

Ichijou glared icily.

"We can't do this. And I don't love you."

Each concise syllable cut into Kaname's skin.

Following that sentence, Ichijou left the room, leaving Kaname sitting there, eyes blank.

R&R! (:


End file.
